totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legacy
Story Review, posted by UltimateTORINOR 13-15 May 2010 Just read Chapter 1. My thoughts? Beautifully written, and with a great set up to g\keep the reader going. I'm not going to dwell on this chapter too long, as I've got a feeling the coming chapters are more important. UltimateTORINOR 12:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Two...is done. First of all, I'd like to praise this idea; I've certainly never heard this storyline before. And let it be known that I have no problems with the bloody scene. Personally, I think it just elevates the story even higher in my opinion. I loved Heather's thoughts in this chapter as well, but it can't touch my favorite scene of the chapter. It's where Chef Hatchet stays with Gwen so she won't die alone. Chef Hatchet is one of my favorite characters, I love to give him a heart in my own stories as well, and that scene really spoke out to me. I'm almost crying, man. Despite that, I'm going to read on. UltimateTORINOR 12:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I've just finished Chapter Three. I particularly liked how...real...everything seemed. Aftermath reactions towards Gwen's death (like DJ withdrawing, Owen going insane, and LeShawna becoming depressed) felt normal, like, in a place where that actually happened, they would do exactly that. I've got to keep this short and sweet, but I'll read the other two chapters when I can. The last line in the chapter brings Total Drama Island to a close seemingly forever, and I loved that it closed the chapter. Really effective writing. UltimateTORINOR 12:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Four is officially read. And I laughed at the not knowing which was 'Katie or Sadie even after all these years' part. I loved hearing about what all the campers did after the ill fated competition. Some were a no brainer, like Justin becoming a model, or Trent becoming a songwriter. But Tyler and Lindsay's failed marriage...beautifully written, and very sad at the same time. LeShawna's also raising here kid alone? This story seems to know a great deal about how the world really works. Everything doesn't turn out all right in the end. But on a positive note, Beth and Ezekiel got married. It's almost like, "despite many tragedies, life goes on". And it was sweet that Heather was going to name her child Gwen. All right, going to read and review the last chapter! UltimateTORINOR 15:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The story is officially finished. I completely agree with Duncan with that one line. People do change. And I found that this was a great ending to an amazing story. And I really liked the 'And so it was' line, so I'm going to use it my review! Ahem...And so it was that UltimateTORINOR finished Legacy, and made his day better, even if he had to do homework. Since I have over 100 edits, I think you know where my next stop is. And believe me, this story deserves it. UltimateTORINOR 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Discussion It's a shame no one's said anything about this story yet. It was so amazingly described, so beautiful in a tragic way! Okay, I'm getting a little too over-poetic in my mind, in short, good story, really liked how you gave Hatchet a heart, and I hope to see more work from you on The Wiki. Tdirm- Semi-Legendary Mockery! NIRVANA EVERYWHERE! 21:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! This is Epic! Reddude 21:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I've got to say, I like this fic. Goldenshane 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I finally got around to reading chapter one and two. Good story so far. A tad... violent for me usually... But you write well. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 05:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I recognized the possibility that the violent scene (which is the main reason for the PG-13 rating) might put off some readers, but there are a couple of dramatic reasons for it. First, the graphic desciption of Gwen's wound sets up the Infirmary scenes, underscoring that Hatchet's attempts to save Gwen are going to be futile. Second, the modifiers "dreadfully", "ghastly", "terribly" and "appallingly" suggest that Heather, despite being Gwen's enemy, does not find Gwen's distress in any way satisfying; and the reader shouldn't, either. As for the description of the deathblow itself, the subclavian artery is well protected (hence the need for more than momentary contact with the saw blade) but is nearly impossible to get at quickly if it's damaged anyway. For the deathbed scene with Hatchet, Gwen needed to expire quietly but not too quickly, so she bled to death. Had it been necessary that Gwen suffer to advance the story, she would have; but it wasn't, so she didn't. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 04:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I understand why it is in the story, and I don't feel like you exploited it. I just don't like violence. The aftereffect of the event was really powerful, though. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The power of the aftereffect is, of course, precisely why the event had to be there, although I'm not a fan of graphic violence, either. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 04:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 3 posted 20 February 2010 Chapter 4 posted 26 February 2010 You killed off Izzy... Oh who am I kidding, Izzy's alive and hiding in The Yukon or Nunavut or something. Tdirm- Semi-Legendary Mockery! NIRVANA EVERYWHERE! 21:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Or in a South American country that doesn't have an extradition treaty with Canada. One of her personalities does speak Spanish, after all... I kept Izzy's fate ambiguous for a couple of reasons: first, to reflect the premise that Duncan and Heather have more information on some people than on others; and second, because Izzy seemed to me the one most likely to do something like faking her own death. In any case, knowing whether she's alive or dead isn't important to the story. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 05:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 posted 2 March 2010 Awesome chapter! Awesome Story, you 1st struck me as a creep, but your pretty cool, well it's probaly cause your an adult (Like Sprinklemist) watch Sprites dance see my random conversations I just finished the whole story, and I ended up liking it more than I thought I would, after the early violent scene. Chapter 4 was my favorite, as I enjoy glimpses on what people think the original characters would be doing in ten years, as I've pondered over that myself (complete with sketches). Overall, it was really well written. I think I noted one error, but it could be a term I'm not aware of, in the last line. I think it should be "all the while", but maybe I just haven't heard of just simply "the while". Really good story, though. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) "The while" is correct usage, although it may be chiefly British. I am something of an Anglophile, so I do use a bit of Britspeak in my writing. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 03:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome i love what is of it so far, i also question "the while" but i guess British speak FTW--Ken Eleven! 04:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I kind of figured it was just a term I was unfamiliar with. Those usually come across as a little funny when you read them. Kenzen, I think the story is complete. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah XD i fail--Ken Eleven! 16:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I just read this, and it's pretty good. Boring sig 16:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I actually had an idea for a Chapter 6, and had begun to sketch it out. I dropped it because it would have tended to overshadow Heather's revelation at the end of Chapter 4, and that's supposed to be the story's dramatic high point. (Chapter 5 is mostly denouement.) If I decide that I can do the scene justice, I may eventually post the "lost chapter" as a separate coda story, much as Gigi posted Screwed as an interstitial to Life After Lies. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 04:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I just finished reading all of this story, and I love it!!!!! You've an incredible writing style, Gideon! This may even be my new favorite story on the wiki. I look forward to more! =D --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 17:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Spenny. I just hope I don't end up a "one hit wonder". Legacy is my first published story, as I have mentioned elsewhere, and its success is setting the bar awfully high. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 21:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt that, since you used that writing style in all of your edits here, including comments, talk pages, userpages, etc. --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 22:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I have to say, this was probably one of the best stories I've ever read, including actual novels. What everyone says about your writing style is absolutely true, so much that some comment from a random pixie amounts to nothing in comparison. I really hope you write more in the future, as I would love to read some more of your work. :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 14:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Um. Where did the story go? Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 14:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) An IP user vandalized it, among other stories, but it's been restored. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 18:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My goodness, I loved this. I read this a few days ago, but I came across it again, and you know the saying about reading a good story twice. Something about it being better the second time. So, yeah. I'll admit, the way you described the chainsaw hitting Gwen's neck really slowed down my heartbeat. You're very detailed, which I like. I enjoyed how it was a story being told by Duncan, and how both Heather and Duncan haven't changed too much from there on. I really liked the part where you told us what each camper did after the show. I hope the show actually goes on for that many seasons. Great story, Gideon. :) Like I said before, I LOVED THIS STORY!!! Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.... 23:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome story! Enjoy your sparkles! -- I sing the song of the fading 04:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy my little, less-epic seal too! :3 [[User:Reddude|'Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil!']]I’ll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! 00:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Lost Chapter "Found" As I mentioned before, I orginally sketched out a 6th chapter, but abandoned it for a couple of reasons. For those of you who missed it, I have posted my sketch of the "lost chapter" on my blog page, as part of a special joint blog with Sunshine, commemorating Legacy's anniversary. Sunshine's contribution was a beautifully detailed fanart that you can see (and vote for, hint, hint) on the Featured Image ballot. I will also post Sunshine's pic to the story page as a frontispiece in the near future. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, Sunshine! Congratulations to Sunshineandravioli for winning Featured Image for her beautifully rendered fanart for this story. As promised, it now appears on the story page as a frontispiece. (For those who don't know the term, a frontispiece is a full-page photo or illustration that faces the title page. In a work of fiction, a frontispiece drawing is usually of a scene from the story, whereas a frontispiece photo is usually of the author.) Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) thought I'd read this through again since it's been. a pretty long time and I just rewatched TDI. I do still appreciate a lot of the canon you came up with and there's certain parts i'll never really understand but. in general that's sort of how it's meant to be and I really like this, still. a lot. One thing I will say is I never realized hwo pathetic and soberingly vulnerable chef's role in trying to save gwen was. that's really it, though. this is good still Did you did you, did you know that? I can lift a car up all by myself 05:51, August 8, 2017 (UTC)